Zathier I
Zathier I was first created in the Nene Saga. He was made as a bloodthirsty Saiyan who craved revenge on his brother, Mistan, for embarrassing him as a child many, many years previously on Planet Vegeta. His looks and personality were to be of a true Saiyan Warrior and so they were throughout the RP. Inspiration of Creation Zathier was created so a true Saiyan could be seen around the RP and used by the creator. The creator wanted to use a Saiyan, but one of true evil rather than a tamed and cheerful one as Mistan was. Though Zathier was made up and built as he grew in the RP, he turned out to be a Saiyan of destruction. Appearance Zathier wears the traditional High Class Saiyan uniform; grey shoulder pads and amour, a green Scouter and white gloves and boots. His Saiyan tail is always wrapped tightly around his waist and his red eyes match perfectly with his burning red aura that somehow does not clash with the colour of his amour. Zathier’s pure black hair grows down to shoulder length but doesn't spike as much as others do, rather, the spikes come out of his hair in large tufts rather than straight upwards. Zathier’s default expression is a hard glare that can intensify immensely when truly enraged. Though he sometimes gives off a smirk or sneer of distaste or disgust, usually Zathier’s expression remains hardened. Personality Zathier is reckless when it comes to battling. He is constantly found in a battle where he is vastly outnumbered or out ranked in skill and power. Though this hot headedness would lead to defeat in a normal Saiyan’s case, Zathier is also (very fortunately) incredibly intelligent. While battling Zathier will always be watching for gaps in defence or strategy while also attempting to work out his opponent’s battle plan. He will then devise his own strategy to break the defence and attack with his own power which happens to be very great. Like all Saiyan’s, Zathier talks of his Pride very often and seems to take more pride in it more than usual Saiyan’s do. His hatred in all creatures is very great, though his flame burns ever higher towards his own Saiyan race and his brother, Mistan. 'History' Childhood: Zathier was born on Vegeta and at once gave off a reading of a high power level. Although it wasn’t as high as Mistan’s originally was when he was born, he was placed in the Elite Class none the less as it did qualify. Zathier began training with the Saibamen and Gravity Chambers and the age of three and was already growing stronger, his Saiyan Pride, attitude and strength flourishing inside his already powerful body. Zathier was sent on his first mission at the age of five. Though it was compulsory for his father to accompany him on his first assignment, Zathier argued against for at least an hour. Zathier set off in his own Saiyan Pod towards a far off planet with a civilization of a low level intelligence and virtually no fighting skill whatsoever. Kassd followed his second son, but not to his knowledge. Zathier wiped out all life forms from the planet within the hour and departed in the next, a message of his progress already sent to the Saiyan Order. Over the years, Zathier continued to train, growing stronger after every session before setting out to wipe out another planet of inhabitation. Slowly the young Saiyan battled races with a higher and higher fighting skill and power level, eventually reaching a planet with warriors trained in Ki. Kassd monitored Zathier with interest as he grew older: his power level and fighting skill was now beginning to rival Mistan’s at his best. And then the betrayal of Mistan and his Saiyan Squad took place. Zathier was summoned to a large stadium by Kassd to find it full of other members of the Saiyan Race. His older brother was standing next to his father and the Saiyan King, blood streaming from his nose. Short explanations and orders were given by his father and his King before Zathier moved into the ring against Mistan. Though Mistan tried to protest to Zathier during the intense battle of the brothers that followed, Zathier showed no mercy, acting as a true Saian should. At that time, Zathier’s only intentions were to obey his father and his King, and so he did. The battle was not anticipated by Kassd to be a short one as he knew Mistan and Zathier were both skilled and had similar Power Levels, but he was still surprised to see that it was stretching over three days already. Neither showed any signs of weaknesses to the other, though it was apparent that they were both exhausted from battling. Zathier attacked with brutal combonations while Mistan maintained a powerful guard. They were both evenly matched. Finally, Zathier’s stamina began to match his age and he tired. Slowly but surely, Zathier’s attack ad defence started to show large holes and openings Mistan only missed because of his low stamina too. Only did Mistan take his chance after five days straight of battling nonstop. Zathier picked himself up off the floor without raising any defence whatsoever after a powerful kick from his older brother to see Mistan in front of him, panting uncontrollably, as was he. At this point Zathier was too weakened to do anything but watch through one eye and listen to his older brother ramble on about how twisted the Saiyan race was and how a sickness was slowly spreading throughout his mind, giving him a false impression that killing was okay. Angered by his brother’s way of thinking, Zathier drew energy through his rage and prepared to attack again, but by this time it was too late. Before him, Kassd, the King or any other Saiyan in the stands could do anything; Mistan had apologized to his younger brother and attacked with two fingers. They hit his side and Zathier fell to the ground, somehow unable to move. At this, Zathier blacked out, the last thing he remembered seeing was Mistan launching himself on top of his father, breaking the barrier enclosing his team… Zatheir awoke many weeks later in a healing tank. From that day on, he had changed. His allegiance was no longer toward his father or the King, no longer was he devoted to the wellbeing of the supremacy of the Saiyan race. No, Mistan’s words had not gotten to Zathier, he had not seen the horror of the acts he and countless other Saiyan’s had committed. It was rage. Pure rage, rage directed squarely at his own race. His father, his King had forced him into a ring, had used him, had disgraced him by making him fight a battle they knew he could not win. Though none of this was true, Zathier was convinced of it, had convinced himself of it. None of the other Saiyan’s thought any less of him; they all knew Zathier was powerful for his age and did not blame him for Mistan’s escape. But Zathier felt that he was now considered an outcast, a disgrace and despised every single Saiyan for it. From the moment Zathier removed himself from the healing tank, he trained. He trained and trained and trained and trained. For six days on end he trained in an attempt to become the strongest Saiyan ever and to surpass his older brother for the next time they met. For years, Zathier continued to do nothing but eat, sleep and train. He no longer did missions for the King, he no longer reported to his father, he no longer had any socialization with anyone other than his own mind. Finally, when Zathier reached an age of 24, he stopped training quite abruptly. He consulted no one of his departure. Not the King, not his father, no one at all. Zathier simply left on his ship. He left no information and though the King sent three search crews in an attempt to retrieve Zathier, he was never seen by any Saiyan on Vegeta again. And so Kassd, once the respectable high class Saiyan warrior and member of the Saiyan Order, loyal bodyguard to the King of all Saiyans, was disgraced, his first son a traitor and second son vanished mysteriously… Roaming the Endless Void of Space: Zathier had strayed away from Vegeta, now a lone warrior, the only company being the mechanical voice of the computer that informed him of the statistics concerning various things. He took pride in being detached from other Saiyans for some reason, he felt as though this was how things were meant to be for him. There were moments during his two years travelling the endless voids of space in which Zathier seemed to have taken leave of his sanity. He began laughing uncontrollably and evilly and he muttered phrases like “Mistan…die…end…Mistan…”, though these times were rare and they only lasted for around an hour. Zathier journeyed from planet to planet in search of his older brother or else clues as to where he could possibly be. In the first year of travelling the Saiyan found nothing so much as foot prints that could have belonged to his brother or even another Saiyan. Each planet he visited quickly became uninhabited as he brutally slaughtered every living thing on each planet that provided no assistance to him. Zathier was impatient naturally and his search was driving him deeper and deeper into his inner rage, slowly bringing it out to affect his personality even more. Finally, Zathier’s first year of searching had passed and he began his second. Impatient but completely sure of himself that he would find his older brother, Zathier persisted and continued. After a very long time, Zathier came across a small planet named Unsublia. Here Zathier thought he was finally drawing nearer to discovering the location of his older brother. Under torture the Unsublians told Zathier of Slazinch and the five warriors that had defended them, the five warriors who had saved their planet. And Zathier knew that the five warriors they spoke of were Mistan and his squad. One had been killed, they told him, and the other three left for another planet in which to live. Though another was thought to be dead but had recovered after many years of healing. Zathier cared not for this person as his thoughts were directed only at Mistan. In fact, he was so certain he would find his brother soon that he left Unsublia without killing anything. He travelled once more and started searching every planet within a six day radius of Planet Unsublia. At last, at last, Zathier reached Earth and when he did so, after the computer had locked onto Mistan’s energy signal, after they had searched the planet for six hours, checking everything out, after two years of travelling through the endless void of deep space, he landed with murder in his heart, the erupting volcano just outside the ship reflecting very accurately on his current feelings… 'Nene Saga' Kudazai Invasion Arc: Zathier stepped out from his ship, refreshed at having a motive other than searching the wide universe. He attempted to use his Scouter to obtain a more accurate position of his brother, but he soon found he did not need to. Mistan was standing a few feet away from him with his arms crossed and an expression of polite confusion plastered on his face. He was much older than he had last seen him, but the only think that seemed to have changed was Mistan’s outfit. They exchanged short “greetings” of distaste and Zathier soon started yelling again after Mistan had called him “Zath”, a name Mistan had used for him while still good friends on Vegeta. Since his ban from the planet, Zathier had tried to eradicate every part of their friendly childhood together in his mind. Unfortunately this was much harder to do when the very thing he was trying to forget was standing right in front of him and seemingly taunting him to do the very thing he so wanted to. Then Mistan had sped off. Reckless as ever, Zathier flew off after his brother into a large desert. They both landed and at once an incredibly intense battle broke out once more between the two brothers, now seen to each other as enemies. After an explosive beam struggle, Mistan finally managed to gain the upper hand again. Zathier was knocked down and when he had gotten up again, Mistan had sped off. Furious, Zathier followed but was unable to locate him. So now he was lost on an unfamiliar planet. An hour later, Zathier arrived in the city where many people were gathered. Another Saiyan named Hoch had just announced that he and Nene would now claim this planet. Zahtier made his way forward and bowed. Nene was the Saiyan Princess… He told them he would assist them in any way possible while here on Earth. His face turned to Mistan who was behind him and his eyes glinted deep red for a few seconds while his sneer of loathing. Though Zathier had finally located Mistan, he would have to give that a rest while serving Hoch. This was just how weird Zathier was. Hate the Saiyan’s for years for disgracing him then announce your loyalty to the Princess of then all at the first sight. Mistan, his son and many others made countless verbal attempts to stop Hoch but he would not budge. Zathier soon learned that there was other people intent on bringing destruction to Earth. Apocalypse, a Demon, Giitar, a Namekian, Kudazai, a Changeling, Nemesis, a powerful human and Gelsamel, a Gelsameleon, soon arrived on the scene and began destroying things. A battle broke out between the forces of evil and Hoch’s Empire. With another Changeling named Naga joining the evil forces, Zathier soon realized that what these other people were intending to do was much more entertaining than serving the Saiyan Empire once more. He too joined Kudazai’s side around the same time Marcous forced Kudazai from Earth using his Kamehameha Wave. The rest of them were soon forced to retreat too and Zathier and Naga took his ship off the planet and the others clambered into Gelsamel’s. Senshi Invasion Arc: Zathier and Naga travelled in Zathier’s ship alongside Gelsamel’s and their new allies who had accepted them into their force when they had assisted them in the battle. They travelled for three days, a very short time for Zathier as he was now very used to travelling space in his ship. Zathier got to know Naga who was a bloodthirsty Changeling who loved to destroy things. They battled against each other to gain power and soon formed a friendship as well as an alliance with the others. They landed on Namek where they found Kudazai who was now immortal thanks to the Dragonballs of Namek, seven magic balls which, when gathered and presented with a valid password, would reveal a dragon who would grant you any three wishes. Here they trained and terrorized the Namekian’s for a while just for the fun of it. Upon Kudazia’s orders, they left some Namekian’s alive so as to be able to summon the dragon again later on in life. In their group, positions were now given out. Kudazai was leader. Gelsamel was Technician and Tactics Officer which basically meant when in battle everyone did what he told them to, leaving Zathier, Naga, Nemesis and Apocalypse to take their place as warriors. From there they all took off again and headed for Planet Makuzia, Kudazia’s home planet, currently under the rule of his father with the name of Makuzai. They arrived at Makuzai in a matter of days where the soldiers of Makuzai were ordered to treat his son’s “friends” with respect and loyalty. Mostly, Zathier payed them no attention as he did not particularly like being bowed to constantly. Everyone else seemed to enjoy the respect, however, so Zathier pretended to find it amusing too. Here Kudazai explained his plans to his father of invading Planet Vegeta and extract his revenge. Zathier liked this idea He had no objection in attacking his old home. Before setting out for Vegeta, however, King Makuzai made a request of the force. There was a small far of planet named Senshi which was inhabited by beings too friendly for his liking. The force boarded their ships once more and headed off for the planet, their mission being to destroy it. They landed days later and Kudazai begun to charge up a huge attack with enough power to destroy the small planet. But they were immediately attacked by the planets strongest warriors. Everyone but Kudazai launched themselves into battle at once and soon found that the Senshians were far more powerful than they had originally thought. Soon they were all killed except one. “Johan”. Zathier and Naga finished him with a brutal team attack and blasted his remains with amusement. And then the ball of KI was ready. Zathier and Naga connected their ship to Gelsamel’s and the all left the planet with two seconds to spare before the planet blew up with a huge explosion. Kudazai boarded the ship in space as they passed him. Here they celebrated their victory by training in increased gravity and ending up becoming much stronger. Then everyone decided to take one last trip to Namek before making their attack on Vegeta. At once Zathier got to work on a Dragonball Location Device and it was finished by the time they reached Namek again. Namek and Dragonball Arc: The team landed on Namek again and Zathier started up the Dragonball Location Device up at once. They split up and started searching. Zathier returned with two Draonballs quite soon to find everyone else huddled in the ship looking very annoyed. When he asked what had happened, Kudazai yelled at him in frustration and Apocalypse told him to simply search some more. He and Naga set out again and met up with two more Dragonballs. They returned to the ship to join in for more training here and became a whole lot more powerful. Later, the team met up with a Namekian who seemed to have different traits to the peaceful inhabitants of the planet. Zathier never actually caught his name, but he accepted him into the group as warmly as the others did once they persuaded him to join them. Afterwards the new recruit set out in search of a Dragonball for his first mission and test for the group while they trained some more and let the Location Device work. Soon, the new Namekian returned empty handed and gasping something about a giant fish. After a long time on Namek, all seven Dragonballs had finally been located and the huge Dragon had been summoned. Giitar used the three wishes to make himself, Naga and Gelsmael immortal. Zathier made no objection to these wishes (partly because Giitar spoke Namekian when wishing for it) and did not really mind that he did not get any gain in the wishes himself. Apocalypse returned to the ship himself a while later, soon revealed to have been possessed by a Demon millions of years old named Lazarus. Zathier despised the Demon and cast disappointment down upon Apocalypse for letting such a being take over his body. Not having much of a choice, however, Kudazai, Gelsamel, Giitar, Zathier, Naga and Nemesis took Lazarus with them away with them once they left Namek as Apocalypse was still buried somewhere within the body that had now altered to suit the Demon living inside of it. The force now left Namek even more broken than it was the last time they visited. They set a new course, one that they previously ran from. They decided to pay a final visit to their old enemies before seeking out their quest on Vegeta. Their next course…was Earth… Space War Arc: Each of them had now gained many more transformations and had become far more powerful in their travels. Each time they trained, they trained under five hundred times Earth’s normal gravity and used methods of battling to increase their power significantly with each session. Zathier had now obtained the legend of Super Saiyan and a level of power beyond that in which his appearance took a form of increased muscle bulk. He called this form “Ascended Super Saiyan”. He was not even sure if it was an actual transformation obtainable after Super Saiyan, but as he gained more power using the form than he did while in Super Saiyan, he gave it a title just to underline the fact that he had breached the limits of Saiyan Legend and was thriving with unseen power. It was not just Zathier who had gained more power, however. Naga was the weakest of the group but Zathier was not far in front. Everyone else in the group was far ahead of them in power and had gained multiple transformations themselves, but Zathier was still respected around the group he was so proud to be in, as was Naga. The force soon arrived at Earth’s orbit and decided to hover around it for a while in order to check out its defences. They did this by sending down Giitar and Nemesis down to Earth on Zathier’s ship while the rest remaining behind to train. They also decided to see how many more people they could recruit while down there. They went undercover using devices Gelsamel had designed but they could not keep their cover while unleashing their power making their means of recruiting limited. Zathier trained hard with the others and when the Kudazai, Gelsamel and Lazarus halted their training to rest, Zathier and Naga continued training under increased gravity. They trained too hard. At the end of their training, Naga was kept alive thanks to his immortality, but Zathier had drifted out of life. He was placed in a healing tank and was left to rest. There wasn’t anything else the others could do for him. Zathier was out of stamina, energy and health and they had no healing foods on the ship. All he could do was rest and hope for the best. Zathier rested for a long, long time and there were many times when he actually should have died. Finally, however, he awoke in a familiar healing tank, refreshed and healed. He was much stronger now and re-joined the others for more training, though this time slightly less intense. They exited the gravity chamber to find Giitar and Nemesis back with a few recruits. A Xaed, a Zephar, someone named Tyranno and around three others. Kudazai, Lazarus, Gelsmael, Zathier and Naga all accepted them into the group and introduced them their fists as they gave them their first real training. Soon, the ship’s radars began picking up several high readings of power approaching the ship. Giitar and Nemesis’ cover must have been blown. Once they realized that the battle was actually being brought to them, it was too late. Giitar called everyone to the hub of the ship as the steel door was kicked down by Hocius. Zathier came running on the scene with everyone else and engaged himself in a battle. Earth’s Special Forces, the remains of Hoch’s Empire, now altered, increased and even more powerful than they were and scattered people who were simply there to take down the force of evil were all now pouring into Gelsamel’s ship and engaging in fierce battles. Zathier got himself caught in a battle in which he was vastly outnumbered and out powered. He barely defended himself against the overwhelming tide of warriors and ascended to Super Saiyan and then Ascended Super Saiyan multiple times. His power was getting drained rapidly and was running out of breath, energy, Ki and techniques. He repetitively blew his opponents away using a combination of small amounts of Ki and his fists but he could not keep it up for much longer. He spun around with his guard up to see a fusion of Marcous and Kyzer. Markyz stood before him, sneering. Zathier didn’t even have time to swear before Markyz ended his life with a brutal technique of blurred fists and stunningly powerful Ki. Zathier fell to the floor of the ship that had been his home for a year now, blood pouring out from many wounds he had obtained and blacked out, the last thing he saw was Markyz standing over him with a satisfied grin on his face and the battling figures of Giitar and Gelsamel behind him… Hell Arc: Zathier awoke in an unfamiliar place. The sky was red. The ground was hard and rocky. Abstract rock formations scattered the land and there were small pools of blood in small craters across the floor. He struggled up and saw someone in the distance. He did not know where he was, but recalled blacking out in front of Markyz back on the space ship. Then a strange thought occurred to him. He was dead. Zathier called out to the man in the distance who turned slowly before being revealed as Zenith, the gatekeeper of Hell. Zenith instantly transported Zathier to another place in Hell where he was reunited with Apocalypse, now separated from Apocalypse who was also there, Giitar, Nemesis and Xaed who had died alongside them and remained with them, now a part of the group. Together they sat in a sour mood, disgusted at how they had been ambushed and ashamed at themselves for being killed. They were stuck in the afterlife, in Hell, with no way out and no means to comfort them. And then, Apocalypse mentioned the Dragonballs on Namek! It was then that the remains of the force saw hope. In the end, they settled on the fact that Kudazai, Gelsamel and Naga were probably on their way to Namek at that very moment, eager to gather the Drgonballs and resurrect their fallen comrades. Only Giitar realized that the Dragonballs could only bring three of them back, but he decided not to mention it, hardly having the spirit to damper the suddenly cheerful moods of everyone else. From there they resumed their training. Now in Hell, they somehow gained far less power from their trainings, even ignoring the fact that they were no longer training under increased gravity. After around a month in Hell, Zenith reappeared in front of them bringing with him three Demons. One was assigned to Zathier, another to Xaed and the last one to another of the group (Zathier didn’t pay much attention to who the last Demon was sent to as he was concentrating on what Zenith as saying). Zenith told them that King Lucifer had granted them an opportunity to regain their lives if they could beat the Demon in battle. Excited at the prospect of earning his life back earlier, Zathier immediately powered up to Ascended Super Saiyan transformation and engaged in battle. Alongside him, he saw Xaed battling his own Demon and silently, Zathier laughed at the thought of him and his comrades regaining their lives and retuning to Earth, crumpling the forces who were still recovering from the battle with them previously…and Zathier standing over his brother, Mistan, who was dead on bloodstained floor… [At this time, the Reset commenced, wiping out all from the Nene Saga. The next and current Saga has not yet been named. This Saga is still in progress and is still in the early stages of developing.] Techniques • Sarm-Si-Ha This is Zathier’s Signature Technique which he uses many times against various opponents. Zathier holds his hands in front of his face as though going to catch a small ball. Deep red energy slowly begins to gather into his front palm and when it is ready, it shines brightly. When this happens, Zathier pushes his hands forwards and propels the Ki, now a beam, at his opponent. Transformations • Super Saiyan Zathier reached the form of legend while training under intense gravity during the time of travelling to Senshi. He gained the form through intense training and gains incredible power and speed while using it. • Ultra Super Saiyan Super Saiyan Zathier reaches the form of Ultra Super Saiyan, which he redubs “Ascended Super Saiyan” while training incredibly hard while on course to Namek for the second time. While using the form, Zathier gains increased power and strength but his speed is reduced as his muscle bulk increases to an extent that it prevents him from moving any faster than he could a base, perhaps even slower. Trivia • Zathier’s signature technique, Sarm-Si-Ha, is actually the sounds of the words “One, Two, Three” in Thai • Throughout the RP, the pronunciation of Zathier’s name changes a multitude of times. Originally it was pronounced as “Zath-e-a”, then it was changed to “Zath-I-er” and so on. In the end, it was pronounced as “Zath-ear” Category:Evil Alignment Category:Nene Saga Characters Category:NegativeSanity's Characters